Pasta Makes Him Horny
by greektsik13
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt: Sam smut where you are lying in bed and he comes home from hunting and sees you in bed and your shirt is risen up a bit and the top of your underwear is showing and he just loses it. Sam/female OC, smut, 2nd person, implied destiel/deancas, ONESHOT


**A/N: This is based off a Sam/reader fic that I submitted to Dirty Supernatural Imagines on tumblr. The only thing I changed is that I inserted a random name where the "(y/n)" used to be. If you see this on tumblr, it is my original work.**

**Prompt: Sam smut where you are lying in bed and he comes home from hunting and sees you in bed and your shirt is risen up a bit and the top of your underwear is showing and he just loses it.**

* * *

It had been a late day for you; you had to take the night shift at the health clinic. Sam was out with Dean on a hunt, but had just texted to say that he was on his way back home. You force yourself out of bed and your almost-sleep and throw on one of Sam's smaller shirts and a pair of too-big sweatpants as you head to the kitchen. He's always hungry after a hunt.

You hear him come in the house. "How was the hunt?" you call out.

"Easy. Simple salt-n-burn," he replies as he walks into the tiny kitchen, giving you a quick kiss on the lips.

You look him over to make sure he's as okay as he says he is before turning back to the stove. "Pasta okay?"

"It's great. Dean said to tell you that he and Cas will be over for dinner later."

You roll your eyes and Sam grins at you. You move past him to get the pasta from the top shelf of the pantry. The top shelf is just slightly out of your reach, so your shirt comes up and your sweats slip down slightly so that the top of your lacy red panties is visible. You feel Sam move behind you as he grabs your hips and starts kissing your neck.

"Sam," you huff irritably, "You could help me here. Short people and tall shelves do not mix."

Sam chuckles into your skin, but lets you go to grab the pasta. "Wasn't that difficult, short stuff."

You punch him in the side, but lean into him as he wraps his arms around you and he kisses the top of your head. You feel him take the pasta from you as he says, "Go sleep, I can make my own food."

"Are you sure?" you blink slowly up at him.

"Yes, babe. You're about to pass out. Go sleep."

You nod slowly and kiss him lightly before padding off to the bedroom. You don't even make it under the covers before passing out, sprawled all over the bed.

You wake up an hour later to hear Sam cursing softly as he comes into the room.

You look up blearily, "Sam, baby, you okay?"

Your only response is to feel his body on yours and his breath on your neck.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Bailey I need you. NOW. Please?"

You're slightly confused at what brought this on, but after three days away from Sam, you are more than willing to have sex with him. Nodding, you start taking his shirt off. Apparently he is extremely impatient, as he quickly divests the both of you of all clothing except underwear and your sweatpants.

Sam quickly kisses down your body, stopping right where your sweats have ridden down and the red lace is showing. He kisses all along the line of lace, then slowly eases your sweatpants down.

By now, you are more than awake, and more than a little wet, so when Sam mouths at your soaking wet panties, the sensation makes you gasp and arc of the bed.

"Sammy, baby, please," you babble incoherently.

Fortunately, Sam understands what you want and he slides your panties down before fucking your wet pussy with his tongue. After a few minutes of this he starts alternating between flicking your clit with his tongue and shoving as much of his tongue into you as possible. Your hands are in his hair pushing him closer, and his hands are at your thighs, spreading you even further open. Just when the pressure is starting to build and you're about to come, Sam pulls away with a smirk on his face.

You lean up on your elbows and whimper slightly at the loss of his tongue, but greedily drink in the sight of his toned stomach as he slips his boxers off. You reach out and grasp his hard cock, spreading the precome down the thick shaft as Sam throws his head back and groans.

Sam pushes you softly back on the bed, rolls on a condom, and then hovers over you, his cock nudging at your entrance.

"You good?"

You smile softly up at Sam. Even in the heat of the moment, he was still making sure you were okay with having sex. You nod, and whisper, "Fuck me Samuel Winchester."

With a groan, Sam pushes all the way in. You gasp as you feel him start moving fast, almost frantically.

"So fucking tight," he mumbles in between kissing your neck, "So wet. God I missed you. Three days, three fucking days."

You run your hands down his back, tangling one in his hair and curling the other around his shoulder, bringing your chests closer together.

Sam is still kissing your neck and whispering how much he's needed you when he reaches down and starts massaging your clit, still thrusting relentlessly. Within moments, you feel yourself coming, moaning at the sensation and the continued stimulation. Sam continues to pound into you, though his pace becomes more erratic, and you can tell he's close.

You lick the shell of his ear and whisper, "Let go. Come for me Sammy."

Sam stiffens and groans and you feel him relax into your body as he comes down from his post-orgasmic high. He slowly pulls out and disposes of the condom before joining you under the covers in bed.

You snuggle into his chest before asking, "So what inspired this pleasant surprise?"

Sam chuckles softly, kissing the top of your head before responding. "Excess adrenaline from the hunt."

You've been together long enough to realize that Sam is lying. You prop yourself up on one elbow to look at him. "Bullshit. What's the real reason?"

Sam looks at the wall before answering. "Just seeing that barest hint of red lace peeking from under your sweats… I don't know. It was just really sexy."

You roll your eyes at Sam before cuddling back into his chest. "Well I will keep that in mind. Now, we have three hours before I have to get up and cook dinner, so nap time."

Feeling his arms go around you, you drift off to sleep, happy and loved.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't written in a while, but I've got some major stuff in the pipeline, so this was kind of to get back into writing. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
